Delicious: Emily's Christmas Carol/Santa's Home
This is the sixth chapter in Emily's Christmas Carol. Level 51 *The music plays. *''Finally they found the dwelling'' *''Falala'' *''And this great event was telling'' *''Falala'' *''But the angel starts to cry'' *''And Santa had to clarify'' *''happily within the dwelling'' *''Falala'' *The music finishes. Mary Claus appears. *Mary: WELCOME! *Paige: MARY! *Emily: MARY?? How did you get here before us? *Mary: Oh, that's easy. I live here! *Mary: I thought it would be nice if you stayed with us here in the main house - if that's okay with you? *Patrick: Uh... Yeah, sure. We appreciate it, but how did you-? *Mary: Wonderful! I'll get the spare rooms ready - won't be a moment! *Mary leaves for rooms. *Patrick: But, these folk are COMMITTED. *Emily: They must love what they do... *Evelyn: They most certainly do... I remember this place like it was yesterday. It hasn't changed at all... *Emily: Non? What do you mean? How do you know? *Evelyn: I've been here before Emily... After the level *Evelyn, Emily and Patrick are at the fireplace. *Emily: Mom! Why didn't you tell us before? That's wonderful! *Evelyn: Yes... Wonderful... I just never expected I'd come back. *Evelyn: Can you give me a moment? This place had quite an impact on me back then. *Emily: OF course, Mom. I understand *Mary appears. *Emily: Mary, we're all pretty tired from our travels. *Mary: Say no more, dear - why don't you all get some sleep. *Patrick: I'm a little wired - I think I'll stay up and do some reading. *Emily: Make sure you put the fire out before you go to bed, please Patrick? *Emily and Patrick kiss. *Mary, Emily and Evelyn leave for sleeping. *Patrick reads the book. *After reading, Patrick puts out the fire. *Then, Patrick goes to sleep. *There was Santa came into his place! Santa relit the fire. Mary goes to deliver cookies. *Mary and Santa hug! Santa sat down at the sofa and eats the cookie! *Santa: Mmm! Better than ever! *Mary: I brought you your present... Or, rather... *Santa: Paige has it, right? *Mary: Yes. After all these years, you'd think I'd know better... *Mary: By the way, she really is the most ADORABLE little girl. A real angel. *Santa: Well then, I guess I just have to wait until Christmas Eve? *Mary: Of course! What'd you expect? Level 52 *Emily appears. Patrick appears. The fire is relit. *Emily: Patrick! I thought you were going to put the fire out? *Patrick: I did! At least... I thought I did? *Emily: Patrick, that could have been dangerous! *Patrick: I'm sorry, Emily... I guess it flared up again somehow. *Emily: Just try not to burn down Mary's home all of a few days before Christmas. *Patrick: I promise. *Patrick leaves the place. Emily puts more fire in the fireplace. *Mary appears. *Emily: Oh hi, Mary, let me give you a hand today. *Mary: Oh, there's no need, darling. *Emily: Please, it's the least I can do to repay your hospitality. *Emily now runs. After the level *Paige appears. *Paige: Bling! *Paige: Bling! *Paige: Bling! *Paige: Is this Santa's house? *Mary: Yes, it is. *Paige: Is he here? *Patrick appears. *Mary: Not yet! He's always out working this time of year - he's VERY busy. *Mary: That said... I think we might see him in the morning when he comes home for a cookie break. Level 53 *Evelyn and Santa appear. *Evelyn: S-Santa! *Santa: Hi Evelyn. Finally we meet again. *Evelyn: I don't know what to say... Don't tell me you were expecting us? *Santa: I was. I knew that Paige was going to be in the school musical. *Santa: I thought it was time to let you know, you can stop blaming yourself, Evelyn. *Evelyn: Stop blaming myself? 50 years ago, I stole Christmas from Snuggford! *Evelyn: And I just found out, they've written a musical! About what happened. BECAUSE OF ME! *Evelyn: And worse, it's going to star my own granddaughter! I have nothing to be proud of! *Santa: Oh, but you do... *Evelyn: I don't think so, I... *Evelyn leaves and Emily appears. *Santa gave Emily a hug! *Emily: You look great! SO authentic. *Emily: Stay right here and I'll get- *Santa ran out of the place. *Emily: ...Paige... *Emily: What the heck was that about? During the level *Emily gives Francois everything he needs, After the level *Emily interacts with the register. *Patrick appears. *Patrick: Well, how do I look? *Emily: You looked a lot more like Santa this morning. *Emily: Where did you run off it? *Patrick: I didn't go anywhere. *Patrick: HONEST. *Patrick gave Emily a deep smooch. *Paige quickly appeared and left after Mary appeared. *Mary: Whoops! Careful now. *They let go of kiss. *Mary: KRIS KRINGLE! Level 54 *Mary: Oh, MY! Please, forgive me!Similar to Jimmy, Angela's ex-husband. *Mary: I thought you were my husband! *Emily: You mean Santa? *Mary: Yes, of course - who else? *Mary: And why on earth are you wreathing that suit, Patrick? *Patrick: Before we left Snuggford, Paige was very upset over an incident at her preschool. *Patrick: I wanted to give her a pep talk as Santa. *Mary: Well... People do dress up like Santa all the time... *Mary: ...but since you're here, wouldn't it be easier to just have him talk to her? *Patrick: Hm? Oh... er… well... it's just... I know what to say to her. *Patrick leaves. After the level *Mary interacts with tree. Paige appears. *Paige: Mary, can I tell you something? *Mary: Of course dear, anything. *Paige: I saw... I saw mommy kissing Santa Claus! *Mary: Oh, dear child! *Paige is sad! Level 55 *Emily: Okay, everyone ready? *Emily: Oh, Paaaaaige! You can come out now! *Paige comes out. *Paige: SANTA! *Paige ran into Patrick (Santa) and climbs. *Patrick (Santa): HO! HO! HO! BERRRRRY CHRISTMAS, PAIGE! *Paige: I've been waiting to see you again for so long! *Patrick (Santa): And I know just the reason why! *Paige: I also have a present for you! *Patrick: Really? I heard you needed more of my magic sprinkles. *Paige agrees. *Patrick (Santa) places Paige down. *Patrick (Santa): Er… um... I seem to have forgotten them! *Paige: Mommy... *Paige: MOMMY! *Emily: What's the matter dear? *Paige: MOMMY! MY CHRISTMAS STAR IS MISSING!! *Emily: WHAT? Where did you lose it? *Paige: I think... I don't know! *Paige ran to find a star. During the level *Emily finds the magic sprinkles with Patrick. After the level *Patrick (Santa) brought the magic sprinkles! *Patrick: It's OK! I've found some more of my magic sprinkles! *Patrick sits down. Paige is happy! *Mary appears! Santa's head have sprinkles! *Patrick: AHHH!- *Patrick: HA!- *Patrick: HA!- *Patrick: CHOOOOOOOOOO! *Patrick sneezes, it makes everyone shocked! Level 56 *Paige: You tried to trick me! *Paige: YOU were kissing mommy and you were NEVER gonna take me to see Santa. You lied! *Emily: Paige, sweetie- *Paige: Now I'm NEVER gonna get more magic for my star and I'm NEVER doing the Christmas musical again, EVER. *Paige hides in. *Patrick: What a disaster... *Mary: Why don't you leave her with me for a bit? *Emily: Are you sure? *Mary: Go. Have some fun. Let her feel her feelings. *Mary: I'll see what I can do After the level *Emily interacts with the register. *Mary: Go on, join the others - perhaps I can get her to talk. *Emily: Thank you. *Emily: Paige, Mommy will be back in a short while. Mary will be here, okay? *Emily leaves. Mary interacts with oven. *The real Santa entered his place. Level 57 *Santa: Paige... *Santa: ...would you come out from under my favorite blanket, please? *Paige: Sniff… NO! I'm not here! *Mary hands the cookies to Santa. *Santa: Well... If no one's here, I guess I'll have to enjoy this plate of cookies all by myself... *Paige comes out of the blanket. *Santa: Hello, Paige. *Paige: I'm not Paige - I'm a Christmas Angel. *Mary leaves. *Santa: Is that so? *Paige: Uh huh. *Santa: And why should I believe you? After the level *Paige: I am a Christmas angel - I AM. *Paige appears out of blanket. *Paige: SEE? *Paige: YOU'RE the one who isn't real - just like those boys who live on my street said. *Santa: Well, suppose I believe you - that you are a Christmas angel. *Santa: Would you be willing to listen to a little story? *Paige: MAYBE... *Paige appears again. Level 58 *Santa: Once upon a time, there was a little girl... about your age. *Santa: Every year she wrote to me, asking for some of my magic sprinkles... *Santa: W want to be closer, I want to be brave, I want to be able to make friends like the other girls, she would write... *Santa: Yet every year, I would always leave her something else instead - a doll, a soccer ball... *Santa: She was very upset with me... Until she found out why. *Paige: Why? *Santa: She had already saved a reindeer calf by being brave and clever... *Santa: ...she had already made friends - with a boy who was friendless. *Santa: I never gave her any sprinkles, because she didn't need it. After the level *Paige: Are you talking about me? *Santa: I don't know... Am I? *Paige shows up. *Paige: SANTA! It IS you! You ARE real! *Paige gets off the blanket. *Paige: I love you SO much! *Santa: Now let's call in the rest, I know they're waiting for us! Level 59 *Mary: Hey everyone, Santa's here! Goosebumps time! *Emily and Patrick appear! Evelyn, Francois and Edward appear. *Patrick: Who's he? *Paige: It's Santa, silly! *Santa: I'm glad you all made it. Every single one of you. *Santa: Including Evelyn. *Santa: So, before we get started opening our presents... *Santa: I'd like to invite Evelyn to come sit with me. *Edward: Uh-oh! Have you been a naughty girl Evelyn? *Evelyn goes to Santa. *Evelyn: Ahem! Umm... So, where do I sit? There's no chair... *Santa: That's okay. You can just sit on my lap. *Edward: Yeah Evelyn, don't be shy now! It's just 'Santa'! *Evelyn: This is ridiculous! I'm too old for this nonsense. *Evelyn: Well, let's just have a little chat. *Emily: Mom! Is everything going to be alright? After the level *Santa: So, you see? I know you blamed yourself for having stolen Christmas, but you were only 6 years old! *Santa: Besides, something beautiful came out of it. *Santa: The people of Snuggford gathered in the town hall to celebrate their most memorable Christmas to date. *Santa: Instead of opening gifts, people were opening their hearts. *Santa: All because of you! *Santa: So, enjoy that musical and be proud of what you did! *Emily: I had no idea... Mom? *Edward: No, me neither. *Evelyn: I guess you're right. *Santa: Paige? Can I open my present now? *Paige leaves to get present, then she appears. *Paige: Merry Christmas, Santa! *Paige: Psst! I always knew you were the real Santa. *Santa: Let's keep that between us, okay? *Santa opens and sees what's inside. *Santa: Wait... SOCKS? *Mary: Look a little closer... Maybe there's more in there? *Santa gets some sprinkles. *Santa: Aah! Some magic sprinkles! Just what I was looking for... and just in time! *Santa: Ho! Ho! Ho! Get the reindeer ready! Level 60 *Paige and her parents appear. *Paige: Mommy, Daddy! It's Christmas day! *Paige: Are we going home now? *Emily: Oh, I think it's about time, sweetheart. *Emily: But first, we have to help Santa pack his gifts onto the sleigh. *Patrick: Are you missing home, sweetie? *Paige: I just want to go home so I can be in the Christmas musical! *Paige runs off the screen. *They're happy. During the level *Emily helps Patrick pack the presents for the sleigh. After the level; Post-chapter *The sleigh is loaded! *Patrick: This has been an amazing experience. *Edward: Happy to give it a four-star review! *Mary: Oh, that really isn't necessary, but thanks for everything. *Mary: You have a wonderful family. *Evelyn: Is Santa still here? I'd like to ask him if I could sit in the front of the sleigh. *Edward: In the front? Aren't you a bit too old for that kind of thing? *Evelyn: Of course not. I bet it's magical! *Mary: Unfortunately, he's already gone. Or luckily I should say. Merry Christmas everybody! *Mary gave Paige a final hug! *Evelyn and Edward, Francois and Paige are now heading off Santa's home. Mary leaves into room. *Emily: Kind of makes you wish all this were real, doesn't it? *Patrick: If only... if only. *Emily and Patrick are heading out of Santa's home, back to Snuggford! References